En la oscuridad (FANFICTION EVOLUTION 2018)
by Pursuit Mendez
Summary: Mi peor error fue entrar en esa pizzeria... Mi peor error fue confiar en quien no devia... Lo siento tanto...


**-Que hongo banda, ¿cómo están? Yo bien ya que es el turno del anfitrión en presentar su fic xdxdxd… en fin se estarán preguntando que paso con el fic de tomas y de mercenary… pues fue un problema con las fechas ya que bueno su servidor se pasa de verga y las puso muy seguidas xd aparte que estos tienen proyectos que hacer bueno sin más introducción de los chinos que empiece esta mierda ;v.**

" **En la oscuridad"**

Nuestra historia empieza en una pequeña casa donde un hombre, una mujer y su pequeña hija estaban desayunando felizmente como familia…

Mujer: Marcus, tenemos que encontrar trabajo pronto no nos quedan muchos ahorros…

Marcus: Tranquila Rosa nosotros podremos salir de esta aparte mi muchacha nos apoya emocionalmente, ¿verdad cariño?

Miranda: Si ^_^

-Marcus es un hombre de piel morena bastante fornido, con ojos color azul y pelo color café oscuro (casi negro), Rosa es una mujer Bastante alta de piel blanca, con un largo pelo color Caramelo y ojos de color Ámbar claro y miranda es una niña de 9 años que tiene el tono de piel de su madre y su cabello y los ojos de su padre-

Rosa: ¿Qué te parece este? Guardia de seguridad de una pizzería que está en reconstrucción

Marcus: Suena interesante… pero necesitamos ver la paga y el horario

Rosa: Aquí dice que la paga es de dos mil por quincena (cada quince días) Y el horario es de… ¿12am a 6am? ¿Están loquísimos -Mira a su marido que está pensando silenciosamente- No… ¿no me digas que quieres hacerlo?

Marcus: la paga es buena y el horario no afectaría mucho tengo todo el día de todos modos

Rosa: bien… la entrevista es mañana a las 4:00pm no faltes

Marcus: tranquila… Es una pizzería de todos modos nada del otro mundo

Al día siguiente

Marcus: Bien… según el volante decía que era por acá -Mira al frente la pizzería infantil- Bien eh llegado.

Ya en la pizzería

-El lugar no era nada del otro mundo era un restaurante de pizza común y corriente a diferencia de unos robots cantando canciones infantiles-

Marcus: Bien… ¿dónde estará la sala del gerente? -empieza a reanudar su camino asta que una vos lo detuvo-

¿?: Buscas el trabajo de guardia verdad?

Marcus: -dudoso- si… y eso que te importa?

¿?: quiero darte unos concejos antes de que cometas una locura…

Marcus: ¿locura? Es una pizzería no mames…

¿?: Bien… la oficina es cruzando por el arcade… Te dará el trabajo de seguro así que esta noche te dejare una ayudita… me tengo que ir -Sigue su camino de regreso a su área-

Marcus: Menudo lunático…

Ya en la oficina del gerente

Gerente: Buenas tardes señor… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Marcus: me llamo Marcus Harrison busco el trabajo de guardia nocturno

Gerente: -tenso- Es algo complicado…

Marcus: por favor señor… si no consigo el trabajo no podre mantener a mi esposa y a mi niña

Gerente: esta bien… el trabajo es suyo… nos vemos mañana a las 12

Marcus: (Ya chingue) Ok nos vemos mañana

Al día siguiente

Marcus: bien, Rosa me tengo que ir…

Rosa: Regresa por favor…

Marcus: tranquila antes de que despierten regresare y les preparare un gran desayuno

Rosa: Eso espero jeje

Ya en la pizzería

-El gerente le estaba dando el típico recorrido a Marcus por las instalaciones de cómo funciona esto y como funciona lo otro… lo típico-

Gerente: bien Marcus acá te dejo tu oficina esta al fondo nos vemos…

Marcus: ok jefe nos vemos

En la sala de los guardias

Marcus: bien primera noche, A trabajar -Mira una nota en el escritorio-

Nota: Espero te sea útil con todo mi amor 3 Att: Vincent

Marcus: -Dudoso- ¿útil, que cosa? -Mira bajo el escritorio una escopeta Mosberg de 7 balas- ¿Qué chingados? Esta loco o qué onda es una jodida pizzería -De repente suena el teléfono-

Hombre del Teléfono: Bien… ¿Primera noche?, ¿no? ¿Tranquilo soy un guardia antes que tu… me tome la molestia de dejarte unos mensajes antes de que termine mi semana… Emmm por donde empiezo? Empecemos con lo primero te preguntaras por los robots esos pues según se ellos piensan que eres un endoesqueleto que se salió de su traje E intentaran meterte a la fuerza matándote en el proceso…tranquilo no es nada solo es un error del sistema de seguridad y por eso tienes puertas de titanio reforzado que evitaran que ellos puedan entrar… pero no todo es color de rosa tienes una batería limitada… pero bueno mi turno terminara pronto nos vemos mañana

Marcus: -impactado- ¿Qué mierda? Esto ha de ser una broma punk bueno a de ser una broma nada del otro mundo… es una pizzería -Mira la computadora- bien… pues lo que, si se es que tengo batería limitada así que tengo que cuidarme…, ¿pero bueno? -Mira que Bonnie ya no está- Eh? ¿Dónde está Barney? -busca por todas las cámaras, pero este aparece en frente de la ventana de la puerta- A chingados el bad bunny me quiere matar -cierra la puerta-

Bonnie: -desde la ventana- Imbécil te crees muy gracioso ewe - se va-

Marcus: bien… eso fue raro ._.

La noche transcurrió bien y en menos de nada ya eran las 4 am

Marcus: bien… creo que todo va bien… -de repente hubo un apagón- ¿Qué mierda? -las puertas se levantan- oh diablos… tendré que ir a la planta eléctrica… aun quedan un par de horas, pero es peligroso -Mira la escopeta- bien… creo que será útil después de todo…

-Marcus salió de la oficina con su linterna y escopeta en busca de la planta de electricidad-

Marcus: bien… tengo que decirlo… esta pizzería da algo de miedo -En eso escucha unos pasos veloces dirigiéndose a el- Mierda… -prepara la escopeta-

-en eso se pudo ver a foxi tratando de saltar a la cabeza de Marcus, Pero este le da un tiro en el pecho-

Marcus: joder… por poco y no la cuento -Mira el cuerpo de foxi- Y este coyote porque trato de morderme…

Foxi: tu nos mataste… pagaras por ello…

Marcus: ¿matarlos? Ya se le fundió un circuito…

-El disparo provoco que los animatronics salieran de su área en busca del portador del arma-

Marcus: bien debo correr -Marcus se da a la fuga tratando de evitar a todos, Pero en eso sale un conejo robot de las sombras dándole un golpe en el pecho a Marcus- Pufffff -dice al momento del golpe- Jueputa…

Bonnie: Hola amiguito… Listo para pagar lo que nos hiciste…

Marcus: -recuperando el aliento- Pudrete… -Le da con la culata de la escopeta dejándolo inconsciente, Marcus siguió corriendo hasta llegar al show stage de Freddy´s –

Marcus: -viendo que todos los animatronics ( y los heridos ya levantados) lo rodeaban no le quedo de otra que tratar de pelear, pero eran 4 contra 1 y Marcus quedo en el suelo contando sus últimos momentos- Miranda… Rosa… lo siento…

-Pero en el momento en que foxi intento ensartar su garfio en la cabeza de Marcus, un conejo dorado algo obsoleto le lanzo un resorte a la cabeza desfigurando su cráneo y haciendo esto con los otros 4, a Freddy le lanzo uno al corazón, a chica en la pierna y uno en el ojo y a Bonnie uno en los brazos y las piernas-

Bonnie: -Que era el único menos destruido- Springtrap… que demonios haces acá pedaso de mierda dorada

Springtrap: Pues mi obsoleto hermano… vengo a llevarme este pedazo de carne jeje -dice arrancando la cara de Bonnie-

Marcus: -en el suelo- Me…Me… lleva

Springtrap: Tranquilo Marcus… todo estará bien

Marcus: como sabes mi nombre y no te creo una mierda

Springtrap: pues después de todo te dije que te ayudaría un poco…

-A Marcus se le vinieron varios recuerdos y recordó al guardia de seguridad que le ayudo al buscar el empleo-

Marcus: ¿Vincent?

Vincent: -Quitándose la cabeza de springtrap- El único… Ven vámonos de aquí… -Ofreciéndole la mano a Marcus-

Marcus: -Levantándose- Bien almenos esto se acabo por hoy…

Vincent: -Con una pequeña sonrisa- No mi amigo… Esto acaba de empezar… -Vincent le da un golpe en la cara a Marcus dejándolo inconsciente- Es hora de limpiar mis huellas -Vincent empezó a desmantelar a los animatronics mostrando dejando al descubierto sus cuerpos putrefactos- Sayonara amigo mío

-En poco tiempo el local de freddy´s fazbear pizza se empezó a llenar de policías y fuerzas especiales para llevarse a Marcus a la corte-

Marcus: -Levantándose- ¿Qué demonios dónde estoy? -dice a través de los barrotes de una celda-

Policia: Tienes derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra, mañana el juez decidirá tu caso y tu sentencia así que será mejor que descanses perra…

Al día siguiente

Juez: Marcus Harrison Usted queda demandado por uso de arma de fuego, destrucción a la propiedad privada y sobre todo usted quedo como el asesino del famoso caso de 1987 de los 5 niños desaparecidos ¿Cómo se declara?

Marcus: inocente su señoría… El arma de fuego fue dada por un empleado de la pizzería y la destrucción de propiedad privada no fui yo fue el trabajador que me dio el arma, y el asesinato no tuve que ver lo juro…

Juez: sus huellas dactilares están en los cuerpos y en el arma de fuego, y a falta de pruebas que dio su abogado su condena será pena de muerte… por que la vida de esos niños no tiene perdón en la sociedad, ¿Jurado calificador como lo declaran?

Jurado: Culpable…

Marcus: espere señoría… ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO… TENGO FAMILIA…

Juez: Eso debió pensarlo antes de hacer esos actos… Llévenselo

Al día siguiente

-Marcus y rosa se encontraban hablando en la celda de Marcus-

Marcus: Rose tienes que creerme… todo fue por ese maldito Vincent…

Rosa: Si te creo amor… pero el te la jugo no podemos hacer gran cosa y mañana…-Se le hacen lagrimas en los ojos- Te mataran -Dice abrazando a Marcus y llorando-

Marcus: No quiero que vengan mañana ninguna de las 2… Esto lo debo afrontar solo…

Rosa: lo intentare… pero como le explicare a miranda

Marcus: No lose… Quiero verla de nuevo…

Rosa: esto no es justo…

Marcus: Esta bien amor… tu visita terminara pronto nos vemos mañana antes que muera jeje

Rosa: -Abrasándolo- no quiero irme…

Marcus: Tranquila… estaré bien (Espero…)

Al día siguiente

Oficial: bien Harrison vamos que tenemos que cumplir tu ultima cena… -Que deseas para comer-

Marcus: Quiero Hamburguesas… -No quiero saber de la pizza en la segunda vida- y chingos de papas y sodas

Oficial: menudo puerco…

Marcus: quiero morir feliz no mamen…

Mas tarde…

Oficial: ya es hora

Marcus: tarde o temprano tenía que ser…

-los oficiales se llevaron a Marcus a un área Vacía donde era un vitrina donde mostraban una silla bastante peculiar Y varios oficiales viendo Con deseo la muerte de Marcus-

Rosa: Marcus -dice gritando- Quiero despedirme…

Marcus: Rose te dije que no vinieras y que menos trajeras a miri contigo

Rosa: lo siento pero teníamos que decirte adiós Por lo buen esposo y padre que as sido con ambas…

Miranda: iras con diosito papi…

Marcus: -Levantando a miranda- Si hija iré con dios a jugar bolos… Pero que te quede claro esto cariño… que no importa cuánto juegue… siempre estaré cuidándote

Miranda: te amo papi…-Dice con lágrimas en los ojos-

Marcus: y yo a ti cielo -dice secándoselas-

Rosa: bien… nos quedaremos contigo hasta el final

Marcus: Bien… Creo que solo me rostizare un poco Jajajajajaja

Rosa: pendejo -.-

Miranda: almenos sabrás rico ^_^U

-Marcus fue a la silla donde lo amarraron y lo prepararon para una muerte segura-

Oficial: ¿unas últimas palabras?

Marcus: si una… Si veo que le hacen algo a mi mujer o a mi hija subiré del infierno para chingarmelos

Oficial: bien… prosigamos -El oficial activa la palanca y a Marcus le empiezan a caer descargas al cerebro dañinas Asesinándolo en el proceso-

Marcus: (Bien este es mi fin… Miranda… Rosa… las Amo…)

-Marcus murió y todos los oficiales se fueron dejando el cuerpo dispuesto a ser enterrado decentemente, Mientras miranda y rosa se quedaron llorando por la perdida de su padre/esposo que ahora ara más falta que nunca-

 **FIN**

 **Bien espero les haya gustado este one shot que ya se que debí publicarlo ayer pero hubo un apagón y bueno por eso no logre subirlo a tiempo pero buenooooo aca se los traigo xd algo atrasado pero se los traigo xd, Pronto tomas y mercenary subirán sus fics solo que ellos se atrasaron un poco xd pero bueno sin mas nos vemos uwu**

 **Asuna: Oye no tienes algo que decir de más ewe**

 **-no no se :v**

 **Asuna: sobre tu otro fic -.-**

 **-a si xd que pronto subiré cap espérenlo xd ya pronto terminaremos guardias xdxd sin mas yo soy pursuit y nos vemos dentro de 1000 años Adios**

 **Se despiden Pur y asuna**

 **Fanfiction evolution 2018**


End file.
